


Past Trauma

by marvelaf



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelaf/pseuds/marvelaf
Summary: His cold fingers wrapped around her throat, her back pressed firmly against the wall.





	Past Trauma

His cold fingers wrapped around her throat, her back pressed firmly against the wall.

“You bitch,” Anthony yelled as he slapped her, “ you worthless piece of shit, nobody loves you.” Anthony kept his hand firmly placed around her neck. She grabs at his hand, trying to get his hand off her. Anthony quickly jabs his hand into her side. She yelps.

“A-Anthony, please. Stop!” She wheezes. He jabs her again. A shadowy figure appears in the doorway and leans up against the frame.

“Hey! H-Help me! Please!” She yelled. The man stepped into the light of the room from the dark hallway. His features looked familiar but only when he spoke did she recognize him.

“Harrison? Baby help me! Please!” She called out. He walked fully into the room and came up right behind Anthony. He jabs her once again and Harrison laughed.

“Nah, I think I might watch.” Harrison sneers. Y/N’s face drops.

“You could help out if you want mate.” Anthony smiles. Harrison nods and pulls a small switchblade. Anthony steps to the side and Harrison takes his spot, grabbing her throat.

“Harrison? Please stop!” Y/N pleads.

* * *

 

She wakes with a start. Her breathing is heavy, yet quiet. She looks over at Harrison who is still sleeping soundly. Y/N slowly moves out of the bed and goes into the bathroom. She closes the door and sits on the toilet. She starts whispering quiet reassurances to herself to try and calm down.

After a few minutes, her breathing returns to normal and she is left sitting on her toilet at 3 AM alone.

“Crap.” She whispers as her eyes droop slowly. She lowers herself to the floor and quickly falls into a dreamless sleep.

Harrison wakes up with a smile on his face. He had the best dream, with Y/N and Tom and all the people he loves. He rolls over to wraps his arms around Y/N when he finds a cold sheet in her spot. He furrows his brows and hops out of bed. Harrison walks down to the kitchen expecting to see Y/N either there or on the couch in the living room. When she isn’t there, Harrison begins to worry a bit.

“Y/N?” He calls through the apartment. He gets no response. Harrison runs back up the stairs and into the bathroom. He instantly relaxes when he sees her on the floor, fast asleep. He leans down to pick her up, but the second his hands touch her she jolts awake.

“Whoa, hey. Y/N, it's just me.” Harrison says taking his hands off her. She looks up at him and stands up.

“Right, sorry.” Y/N says, her eyes cold and detached. She moves past Harrison and exits the bathroom.

“Y/N what were you doing in there?” He asks. Y/N stops short.

“Uh, I must have fallen asleep after I used the toilet or something.” She quickly mutters. Harrison raises his brows, but lets it go, knowing that when she’s ready she will tell him what’s happening.

“Okay, so what were you planning to do today?” Harrison asks. He throws himself back onto the bed. Y/N quickly changes from her pajamas to an outfit.

“Uh, I’ve got errands to run and stuff to, uh, do.” Y/N says grabbing her bag.

“Alright, don’t forget the boys are coming over later. Don’t be late.” Harrison says. Y/N only nods and then walks out of the apartment. Harrison knows something is wrong, but he doesn’t want to push her.

Y/N jogs over to her car and and drives to her friend, Jennifer’s house. Jennifer had been there for her when she finally escaped from her ex-boyfriend. Once she pulls up she quickly runs to the door and knocks a few times. After a minute or so, Jennifer opens the door and smiles sadly at Y/N.

“Hey lovey, what’s up?” Jennifer asks. Y/N picks at her sleeves and looks down at her feet. Jenn frowns and and steps aside so Y/N can walk in.

“Thanks.” Y/N mutters as she passes into the house.

“No problem. So, spill. What happened?” Jenn says sitting on a chair across from the couch that Y/N is sitting on.

“Well, I had a nightmare.” Y/N said, picking at her nails.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jenn asks.

“Um, well Anthony was there obviously and ya know, the same way it always happens, but this time, uh, Harrison was there.” Y/N says, her eyes watering a little bit.

“Okay, Y/N. I love you and you know Harrison loves you, right,” Y/N nods, “okay. So I think it’s time you told Harrison about Anthony.” Jenn says slowly.

“Yeah, I know.” Y/N nods sadly.

“So why haven’t you? I don’t mean to push love.” Jenn asks.

“No, I get it. And I don’t know, I’ve just been scared.” Y/N whispered. Jenn got up and sat of the couch next to Y/N.

“Lovey, It’s been years since Anthony and you’ve been with Harrison for a year and a half. Trust me Harrison is head over heels for you and nothing could change that.” Jenn reassures. Y/N looks Jenn in the eyes.

“Yeah but-” Y/N starts.

“No, Y/N, no buts. Harrison loves you and I love you and I’m sure Tom and his brothers love you too.” Jenn says. Y/N laughs.

“Yeah they’ll be at our place later, actually, do you want to come later? I think Tom, the twins and maybe Tuwaine will be there.” Y/N says.

“I’ll be there lovey.” Jenn replies.

“Thanks hun.” Y/N says. Jenn gets up from the couch and heads to the kitchen.

“You want a cuppa?” Jenn asks as she starts to boil water.

“Yeah, could I get some advil too. Slept on the bathroom floor.” Y/N frowns.

“Of course. You wanna take a nap?” Jenn asks, handing her the pain killers. Y/N nods and walks in Jenns room and flopping on her bed.

* * *

 

Y/N is awoken to someone rubbing her shoulder .

“Lovey, it’s time to get up.” Jenn whispers. Y/N nods and gets up.

“What time is it?” Y/N asked.

“It’s 4.” Jenn says, moving around her room, straighten up a little. Y/N quickly jumped off the bed.

“I’ve gotta get home!” Y/N yells running out the door.

“I’ll see you later!” Jenns calls out as her friend runs away.

Y/N quickly drives home to see Tom and Tuwaine’s cars outside. Y/N mentally kicked herself for being late, and thinking that Harrison will be mad at her for being late. She parks and quickly moved to the door, slowly opening it.

“Y/N! You made it!” Harrison shouts as she fully enters the room. Y/N smiles.

“Yeah, I’m here.” Y/N says picking at her sleeve and moving past the living room full of tipsy British boys.

“Y/N, come on. Sit with us.” Harry yells from the couch. Y/N smiles and sit down on the couch next to Harrison. She grabs his beer and downs what’s left in the can.

“Thirsty?” Harrison laughs and Y/N just laughs and nods.

The boys and Y/N let loose for a while, before Jenn shows up. Y/N is still sitting on the couch next to Harrison, and he had wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Y/N had had a few more beers and was feeling quite good.

“Jenn!” Y/N yells, a bit too loud.

“Hey, guys.” Jenn says sitting down in the den with the group. They all talk and joke a little bit longer before Y/N asks who wants another round.

“I think we’ll all take one?” Harrison says looking around the group to all the nodding heads.

“I’ll help you.” Tom says standing up and following Y/N into the kitchen. They walk into the kitchen and Y/N opens the fridge and starts to pulls them out and onto the counter.

“Thanks for the help.” Y/N says to Tom. Ever since Y/N and Harrison started dating, Tom had acted as a sort of brother to Y/N. Which of course came with the brotherly annoying.

“Oh, it’s no problem Y/N.” Tom says with a mischievous smirk. Y/N is taking the last beer out of the fridge when he moves to spaz her. She watches in fear as his hand nears her stomach and out of instinct, she cowers in fear. He makes contact and Y/N yelps loudly.

“I’m sorry! Anthony stop!” Y/N yells. Tom jumps back, confusion written all over his face.

‘Y/N!” Harrison yells, running into the kitchen. He enters, finding Y/N sitting on the floor, hugging her legs into her chest. She’s crying softly and shaking. Harrison kneels next to her and tries to put a hand on her shoulder but she quickly shuffles away from his hand until her back hits the cabinets.

“Please, stop.” Y/N whimpers. Jenn runs into the room.

“Harrison back up.” She says. He steps back to allow Jenn to take his spot. Jenn starts to whisper reassurances to Y/N to help her calm down.

“Tom! What the fuck did you do?” Harrison seethed at Tom, trying to keep his voice down.

“I-I don’t know. I spazed her.” Tom whispers. He runs his hand through his hair. Harrison furrows his brow.

“What?” Harrison says looking over at a now calm Y/N. Y/N looks down at her lap.

“Maybe we should all get out of here?” Jenn says motioning for everybody to leave. The door shut behind the group and Y/N stands up.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” Harrison says, bringing his hands slowly to her shoulders.

“We need to talk.” Y/N says, tears falling down her cheeks. Harrison nods and brings her to the couch. He looks at her expectantly.

“So, before I started dating you, I dated this other guy.” Y/N says.

“Yeah, Anthony right?” Harrison asks. Y/N flinches at the mention of his name.

“Uh, yeah. Well, he abused me, uh, badly.” Y/N said, then closes her lips into a tight line. Harrison’s face drops from one of concern to one of pity.

“Y/N, darling-” Harrison starts.

“It’s been a while since I escaped, and Jenn has helped me so much, but uh, recently, uh things got worse,” Y/N pauses and Harrison grabs her hand, “you, uh, this morning, you were in my nightmare, you helped him.”

Harrison frowns. “I would never. I love you Y/N and there is no doubt in my mind that I’m going to get everybody I know to help me destroyed Anthony. But Y/N, I love you so much and nothing could change that.” Harrison says, a tear rolling down his cheek. Y/N nods, still softly crying.

“I’m so sorry Haz.” Y/N cries out. Harrison pulls her into his chest.

“Love, you have nothing to be sorry for.” Harrison whispers with his lips on her forehead. Y/N fully relaxes against his chest and sighs loudly.

“Thank you.” She whispers. Harrison smiles softly.

“Let’s go to bed, yeah?” Harrison says softly.

“Yeah.” Y/N mutters.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, writers live off kudos and comments!


End file.
